Some Angels
by maycollins
Summary: Amy and Rory are sent back in time by the Angels. Only they aren't. They're sent to a parallel universe. Wonder who they'll find...
1. Chapter 1

**Shhhhh Spoilers: Season 7 episode 5, The Angels Take Manhattan**

**Summary: The weeping angels sent Amy and Rory away, but to where? Not the past, but to a parallel universe. Wonder who she'll find there…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters.**

**Sorry for the short chapter. I like short chapters better, but I'll try to make them longer after this one.**

The winds whipped outside her window as she curled deeper into the bed. The storm had been going for three days already, and the house was beginning to feel cramped.

She figured once they got married, she and her fiancé would get their own apartment. Until then, she was stuck with her parents. It wasn't really that bad, being around them, but it was a small house, and they were a big family.

She almost missed the days when it was just her and her mom in London. Real London, not this parallel place she was in now. It could have stayed like that forever, but she met a man called the Doctor, and everything changed.

~oOo~

"Rory!" The redhead called whipping her head back and forth; searching for the man she had lost. She was still at a cemetery, but this one was different. It was smaller, with no statues, and big black clouds ominously hanging in the sky. There was no response, only the roaring of cars from the street.

Looking at the city around the cemetery, she realized she had landed in London. The "when" question was more important to her. Leaving the cemetery, she wracked her brain for any of the places Rory would go. He was a nurse, so she figured she'd first look at the hospital. She got a taxi, and rode it to the large hospital.

At the front desk, a small dark hair girl greeted her. "Is there anything I can help you with?" Her big smile seemed fake and completely out of place for the occasion.

"I'm looking for a Rory Williams. Does he work here?" Her Scottish accent seemed stronger than usual among the silence of the room.

"One moment please," She picked up the phone and dialed a number "Doctor Williams, there's another girl here for you." She put it down, "He'll be right down, Miss. Have a seat while you wait." The five minutes in the silent waiting room felt like lifetimes, and she was the one person who would know what lifetimes felt like. Finally, she spotted his sweet face coming down the hallway.

"Rory!" She called to him. His face shifted from annoyed to confused to amazed all in one instant.

"Amy?" She wrapped her arms around him, never wanting to let go.

"I was so scared we'd been sent to different times! I've been looking everywhere for you." He pushed her away slightly, and when he did, she noticed the wedding band on his finger, different from the one she had given him. Her face fell and he noticed immediately.

"Amy, it's been four years." He tried to explain.

"Four years is nothing! You waited 2,000 years for me!"

"I thought you had stayed with the Doctor."

"You knew that the angels might send us to slightly different places. You knew I you might just have been sent a little further back than me."

"Amy, I had to move on." She stormed out of the hospital, angry and hurt and in shock. She was in such a hurry; she didn't notice the couple walking hand in hand down the street. She was so focused on her anger, she walked smack into them.

~oOo~

The storm had finally let up, and the girl and her fiancé were out on a walk in the city to enjoy the semi-decent weather. They were laughing and enjoying the day, as an upset looking redhead crashed into them.

"I'm sorry," She said looking at them. "It's been a bad day." A beeping came from the man's pocket.

"John, the alarm." She looked excited. The redhead looked confused.

"It senses the time vortex," He explained "And it's all over you."

"Okay. So what does that make you, with a time vortex detector? Some sort of time agents?" The redhead seemed to have all but forgotten whatever had made her so upset.

"My name it Rose Tyler. I think you know a friend of mine. His name is the Doctor."

"My name is John Smith, but it's more complicated than that. Come with us back home and we'll explain."


	2. Chapter 2

**I guess people really liked my first chapter, and there were a few worries about Amy and Rory. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with them yet, but I am in love with them, so they will somehow end up together.**

"So this is a parallel world? And you're _the _Rose Tyler? And you're the Doctor, but you're actually not?"

"Yep." John smiled.

"And you're engaged?"

It was Rose's turn to answer, "Yeah. I know this seems a little strange to you-"

"I was kidnapped by an organization called the silence, and replaced by a fake me that I thought was real." Amy interrupted "They took my baby and raised her to kill the Doctor because she was conceived in the time vortex, but they got married instead. I grew up next to a crack in time. This is just any old day to me"

"So how is the other me?" John asked, obviously changing the subject.

"Married, dead, alive" Amy responded as if talking about the weather. "He has a different face now and he wears a lot of bowties. I think I like your look better."

"The Doctor got married? How does that work?" Rose managed to ask.

"It's kind of complicated. He met her when she died, and she killed him, then married him, then killed him again."

"And how'd you get here? This place isn't exactly easily accessible."

"Have you ever met the angels?" Rose looked confused and John looked scared.

"No" Rose replied, at the same time John said "Yes."

"Well they took my husband, so I followed him. But somehow we ended up here instead. Only he ended up here four years ago and got married and became a doctor."

~oOo~

Rory was glad for the end of his shift. It had been a really long day, and he was ready to just go back to his empty hotel room and dream about the adventures he used to have. He had waited four years for Amy and the Doctor to come and get him, but after a while, he figured they had just moved on and traveled without him, so he moved on too.

He met Shauna three years ago, and they had become fast friends. She was the type of person it was impossible to hate, so agreeable, and sweet, and honest, everything Amy never had been.

They got married two years ago, in a kind of rushed way that led to everyone thinking they'd moved too fast. For a year, it was perfect. They were so in love that no one could touch them.

She started suspecting he wasn't that into her last year. She found the worn picture of the beautiful redhead that he looked at every night before he went to bed and woke up to every morning. He was obviously in love with _Her._

She kicked him out six months ago, told him she wasn't going to stay with somebody who didn't love her. Said he could come back when he was over _Her_.

Three months ago, she sent him the divorce papers. They were still on the nightstand, not yet signed, as if they still had a chance.

Tonight, Rory took off his wedding band and closed it in the drawer. He got a pen and signed his name on the papers. Shauna was right. He was still in love with Amy, and he always would be.

He had started out tired, but with this new revelation, he wanted to find Amy immediately to tell her that he was lying. He hadn't moved on, and he never could. The small graveyard that he had landed in was across the street, creepy as ever, though something seemed different. He put it out of his mind.

~oOo~

The Doctor and his wife had been traveling together in his blue box for weeks now, but he knew soon would be time for her to leave. He would be on his own again to find someone else to share his adventures with.

"Sweetie, it really is time for me to leave. I have to be ready for the library around a million years ago." He looked at her. The library. The day she died, saving the people from the vasta nerada.

As he dropped her off, he whispered something in her ear and handed her his sonic screwdriver. He watched her walk away for a moment before closing the doors, and seeing where the TARDIS would take him next.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. The Doctor told me it would only be a few hours, but the TARDIS was being temperamental. On the plus side, I finally got to travel like I've always wanted to, though when I said China, I meant **_**this **_**century. Anyways, enjoy.**

Rory was searching for an hour, but he didn't know where to start. When he'd been with the Doctor, the person they were looking for always just appeared. He figured that if he searched for long enough, the same would happen to him

Six hours later, he was questioning that approach. London was a big city, and Amy could literally be anywhere. He didn't know where to start. Disheartened, he started home, unsure if he would ever see the love of his life again.

~oOo~

Usually, the Doctor liked to choose where and when to go, but today he couldn't decide. All alone once again, with no one to share the universe with, he didn't see the point of going anywhere at all.

But he couldn't just hover in the time vortex forever either. Flicking the TARDIS onto autopilot, he went to the library to sulk. But that made him think of River, probably in the library now. So he headed to the swimming pool, which no longer seemed to be located within the library. But a pool was water and so was a Pond, so he couldn't stay there long either. Next he tried the kitchen, but the first time he met Amy, she made him food, so that place was off limits. The gym, the attic, the ballroom, everywhere was full of memories of all the people who were now gone.

Busy finding a room that wasn't already full of memories, he didn't notice the warning lights flashing or the "Code Mauve" message lighting up all the screens. He didn't even feel the thump as his box landed, not too softly, at its new destination.

It wasn't until he'd decided on his bedroom (the only room that was never used) that he realized something was wrong. He knew his TARDIS better than anyone else did (except maybe River), so he could tell almost instantly exactly what was wrong with her. Usually when things went wrong, it was bad, but this time it was perfect. It was wrong in the exact right way, in the way that had only occurred a few time before, lifetimes ago (literally).

It was the sort of wrong that didn't worry him, but rather, gave him hope. As well as he knew his blue box, she knew him a million times better, bringing him to the exact place he needed to be.

~oOo~

Amy was really starting to like Rose and John. This was the perfect example of people who had a good life after the Doctor. They'd seen spaceships, planets, the future, and the past, and somehow managed to leave it all behind. If they could, then she would.

"So you were married, what's it like?" Rose was like any soon-to-be-bride. She was so excited and full of hope.

"Great." Amy paused. "I thought. We sometimes fought, but it never got bad, and when it did, the Doctor fixed it. I thought we were great, but if he can just move on this quickly, maybe I was wrong. But you and John seem perfect. So it'll be great."

"Thanks. I'm sure you and Rory will work out" Rose gave a small, comforting smile.

"Yeah, I hope. But, you don't need to hear about my problems. We just met, and you're getting married in two days." Amy smiled, changing the subject from her own failed marriage to Rose's wedding.

"I know! It's so exciting. I've been in love with that man since I first met him." Rose smiled, recalling the first time she saw the Doctor. He'd grabbed her hand and said "Run" and everything had changed.

"Then why didn't you get married sooner?"

"You know life with the Doctor. Stuff gets pushed aside for more important stuff. John and I have been running our version of Torchwood here for a while, and the wedding just got pushed to the bottom of the list."

Amy knew perfectly well about life with the Doctor. He came to fix the crack in her wall and she ended up serving him food that he just spit out. She waited all night in her yard for a man that wasn't coming. "So what's it like with John sort of being the Doctor, but not really?"

"At first, it was a little weird. John didn't seem like the man I'd loved, but I quickly realized he was. I'd finally gotten everything I wanted. He was my Doctor and he always would be. And in two days, I finally get to marry him!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope everyone's excited for Doctor Who next week! In my excitement, I've decided it's time for a new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

In all her wedding preparations, Rose had left just one thing out. Well, actually, she'd left a lot of things out, but she was consciously forgetting about them for now. So, just one day before the ceremony, she and Amy were dress shopping.

"You're not going to find anything on this short of a notice. What were you thinking, waiting so long?" Two shopping bags were dangling from Amy's hands, and nothing in them belonged to Rose.

"Things usually work out in the end. We're here now." Rose stopped outside a bridal shop, painted white and filled with pink flowers and wedding dresses. It was the type of place that makes everyone who isn't a bride sick.

Amy and Rose were the only ones in the quiet shop except for the owner.

"Rose!" She rushed to greet them. "I knew you would wait until the last minute for a dress, so I chose a few for you!" She seemed only then to notice Amy. "Who's this?"

"This is Amy Pond. She knows the Doctor." As Rose finished, the shop owner's face lit up with hope.

"Is he here?"

Amy's face fell into a look of confusion. She turned to Rose. "The shop owner knows about the Doctor?"

"I was just about to get there. This is my mother, Jackie Tyler."

"Nice to meet you Amy Pond, the Doctor's friends are our friends too." She stuck out her hand for Amy to shake.

"Oh, thank you… I guess." Amy smiled.

After an hour of trying on the "few" dresses that Jackie had picked out, they all agreed on one.

"You look beautiful" Amy thought of her own wedding dress, hanging in wait for a million adventures but really only one night.

"Thanks," Rose replied. "Now all we need is a dress for you."

"Why? I already have a dress."

"My maid of honor needs to look perfect"

"Why me? We met yesterday." Amy's Scottish attitude was beginning to emerge.

Jackie interrupted. "Rose spends all her time with John at work tracking down all the alieny things for Torchwood. It doesn't provide a stable environment for making friends."

"I have friends. But anyways, will you be my maid of honor, Amy?"

"Sure."

~oOo~

The Doctor climbed out of the TARDIS to confirm his suspicion. He was in a graveyard.  
"Always with the graveyards," he said, possibly to the TARDIS and possibly to himself. Across the street was a hotel, and beyond that a city, London. But as he had guessed, it was a different London, the London. It was time to find _her_, but first he had to figure out exactly where _he_ was.

He crossed the street to the hotel. The man at the reception desk looked nice enough, so the Doctor approached him.

"Hi Rob, great day isn't it. I've come to visit an old friend who lives in the city, but the problem is I have no idea where I am. You couldn't happen to help could you?" He smiled and straightened his bowtie.

~oOo~

Rory was on his way to work when he swore he heard it. In the past four years, he'd given up hope of ever hearing that sound again. Without second thought, he turned around and headed toward it. As expected, in the graveyard a bright blue box rested, casually in a corner, as if it had always been there.

Rory rushed back into the hotel, and there he was, talking to Rob at reception.

"Doctor!" He turned around.

"Rory Pond!" He turned back to Rob. "Never mind, a friend who's here now will help me." He approached, giving Rory a hug. "I never thought I'd see you two again. Where's Amy?"

"It's sort of complicated."

"It always is with you two. Don't worry, I'll fix it. Let's go."

"Well, there's a problem that I can't actually find her."

"Honestly, Rory, do I have to do everything? I'll find her, we just have one stop to make on the way."

**Hopefully more to come soon! Make sure to review and follow :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, two updates in one week, I'm feeling pretty proud of myself. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 **

"So as maid of honor, I'm going to have to insist on a bachelorette party. Is there anyone I should invite?" Amy figured planning the party for Rose would help take her mind off of Rory.

"What did you do for your bachelorette party?" Rose inquired.

"Well," Amy paused. "I didn't really have one. That was when the Doctor had just come back, so I skipped it and went to Starship UK instead."

"That sounds like way more fun than a party. It's great being here with John, and we have plenty of weird with Torchwood, but nothing can really compare to traveling the universe in a blue box."

"Would you go back if you had the chance?" The conversation ended there, neither girl too keen on contemplating the "what ifs?" that would never come. Instead, they continued to plan the bachelorette party.

~oOo~

In the graveyard where a blue box had recently appeared, a stone angel now stood, seemingly weeping. It appeared almost to look up as Rory and the Doctor left the hotel. To an onlooker, it might even seem that it was watching them. But of course it couldn't be, as it was nothing more then a weeping stone angel.

~oOo~

In all the television shows Rose had seen, brides were nervous, with pre-wedding jitters, or cold feet or whatever. But she wasn't. In fact, she was calm, calmer than she'd ever been. There was no Dalek invasion or army of ghosts. She was finally marrying the man she'd loved for years. She was as calm as one could possibly be.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. All she could see was John at the end of the isle with the same goofy smirk he'd worn the first time she saw this face. She remembered the first time she saw this face; she was so scared, no idea where _her _Doctor had gone. It didn't take long for her to discover that this man was just as much hers as the one before.

~oOo~

John and Rose had just said "I do" when the tall man in a bowtie burst through the door followed by the one with a big nose.

"Hey, is this your wedding. How long's it been since you got here? You're both looking a lot older than I last saw you." The man in the bowtie strode through the room as if he belonged exactly there. "Wow, I can't believe I used to dress like that. Really, runners? On your wedding day?" He walked around John, carefully observing every little detail, then did the same to Rose.

"Who are you?" Rose looked up in confusion as Amy stood silently in shock.

"He's the Doctor" The redhead said, almost emotionlessly.

"Amelia Pond! We were going to come find you next. So glad you're here, all that running around looking for you would have been inconvenient. What are you doing in Rose Tyler's wedding?" He ran up to her, enveloping her in a hug, which she didn't reciprocate, still unmoving.

"This is what I look like now?" John said at the same time Rose asked "How did you find us anyway?"

"The woman at the house said you were at a wedding and gave me the address." The Doctor was so casual as if he burst in on weddings all the time, though knowing him, he probably did. "Though I suppose she might have said you were at _your_ wedding. That would make more sense."

**Follows and favorites=love. Reviews=extra love. Make sure to follow and review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Doctor Who comes out today! I'm all ready with my "Bowties are cool" t-shirt and an all day marathon of favorite episodes. I figured as a way to continue with my Doctor Who day, I'd update!**

**Chapter 6**

Rory had searched hours for Amy with no progress, yet all the Doctor had to do was burst in on a wedding and there she was. Her red hair was wrapped up in curls, framing her beautiful face. Her dress was red and strapless with a hem just above the knee. Her eyes were wide in shock and confusion as she stood motionlessly. This was the girl he had waited 2,000 years for, and seeing her there, he knew he'd wait 2,000 more if he had to.

~oOo~

Amy watched the Doctor, then Rory, enter. The immediate relief she felt at seeing him quickly faded into heartbreak as she remembered how quickly he'd moved on. She stood, unmoving, watching him. He was dressed as if he'd just gotten out of bed, his jeans wrinkled and his t-shirt stained. She met his eyes, full of apology and regret. As the Doctor rambled on about weddings and runners, she couldn't bring herself to look away from Rory.

~oOo~

"Look at me! I'm dancing at Rose Tyler's wedding. Never thought that would happen" The Doctor's dance moves could be described as awkward at best and Rose couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"What happened to you? You used to be such a great dancer."

"New face, new body, new dancing. Are you saying I'm not good anymore?" Rose didn't answer.

"So," she said, changing the subject "what's been going on in the real world while I've been here?"

"The same old stuff. Traveling through time and space, saving the universe, over and over." He paused, "Oh, and Mickey got married."

"Really, to whom?" She scoffed in disbelief.

"Yes, to Martha. I was at their wedding. They didn't know it was me."

"It was probably the horrible dancing that threw them off."

"I'd guess the new face," John interrupted, "May I cut in?"

"I suppose. See you later Rose Tyler, now I must find the Ponds." The Doctor kissed her and departed.

~oOo~

Amy and Rory were sitting in a secluded corner, silently, just staring at each other. Finally, Amy broke the silence.

"So, you're married?"

"Divorced actually"

"You didn't say that before."

"No."

"Why?"

"I didn't think of it"

"How could you not think to tell me you're divorced?"

"I don't know"

"But you're not married now"

"Yes, I'm not married."

"Then we should dance"

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

"I'm not sure yet."

~oOo~

The Doctor approached the Ponds, happily dancing together. "Good, good. Dancing is a good start" They didn't respond, so he left to find better company.

As he approached Rose and John, he saw their happiness and knew it inappropriate to interrupt. Everyone, it seemed, was happily enjoying the wedding, settled into a world in which they did not belong. All except the Doctor, clearly sticking out in a universe that was not his. Here, he was not needed, unimportant, no longer the hero of the story.


	7. Chapter 7

**I could give you a billion billion excuses as to why I haven't updated recently, but I'm sure you don't want to hear them, however interesting my excuses often are, so I'll just give you a new chapter instead. With much pleasure…**

**Chapter 7**

After the wedding, John and Rose led Amy, Rory, and the Doctor to Torchwood to investigate their arrival. It strongly resembled the Torchwood London that had been destroyed in the Dalek/Cybermen attack, but appeared haunted; the pristine hallways empty except for the group now walking through them.

"John and I are the only workers," Rose explained. "We didn't want to put anybody else in danger." Their footsteps reverberated through the building, seeming loud.

Once in the lab, John began running all sorts of tests on the Ponds, while Rose asked a series of questions.

"How did you get here?" She started.

"The Weeping Angels" Rory answered at the same time the Doctor said "My TARDIS"

"Where did you land?"

They replied in unison, "A graveyard."

"Let's start there," John said.

~oOo~

"It looks normal!" Amy replied in frustration. They were in a small cemetery with about 50 graves, some new and shiny, others old with large cracks spreading through them, and the TARDIS stood in a corner.

"You're looking too closely, step back." The Doctor advised, and all obeyed. It was about three minutes that they stood in silence, just looking. Amy and the Doctor saw it at the same time. It was a crack spreading through a gravestone that anyone could overlook, but if one was clever enough, they would know it to be wrong.

"Rose, look at that headstone," The Doctor said, pointing to it.

"What am I looking at?"

"It's cracked."

"So? Gravestones crack."

"Not brand new ones."

Amy stood, staring. "Like the crack in my wall…" She finally whispered.

"Exactly like the crack in your wall," the Doctor explained, "Only worse. Much worse. Because this isn't a crack in time; it's a crack in the universe, a crack in reality."

~oOo~

The Angel stood motionless, watching the people start to figure it out. They were clever- clever, but ignorant. They saw the angel but didn't notice it, didn't see anything sinister in a motionless angel statue watching over a graveyard. Clever, but ignorant.

**It appears that my chapters are getting shorter and shorter, so I've decided to just embrace it. Remember follows are cool, favorites are cool, and reviews are very very cool.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back with more! I had too much free time this weekend… So I now present….**

**Chapter 8**

Back at Torchwood, they began discussing possible solutions.

"Well how did you stop it last time?" John inquired.

"He threw himself into an exploding TARDIS and reset the universe, deleting himself from existance," Amy answered for him.

"Let's not do that again," Rose decided for all of them.

"Then what about what we did in the Daleks/Cybermen invasion at the other Torchwood London?" John suggested, "That might work again."

Rose shook her head. "Remember the consequences though. No one should have to go through that."

Rory finally mustered the courage to speak. "So, to summarize, we've got a crack in reality with no means of fixing, a TARDIS that isn't working right, and no way of stopping the total destruction of all the universes."

"Pretty much." Amy replied.

"Okay, just making sure I had it all right."

-oOo-

That evening, after much discussion and no solution, Rose and John went to their new apartment for the first time since their wedding, the Doctor returned to his TARDIS to think through more possible solutions, and Amy and Rory decided to go to Rory's hotel room to talk.

Amy picked up a picture of a blonde woman. "Is that your wife?" she asked.

"Ex—wife" Rory corrected.

"She's pretty"

"I guess"

"So what happened?" Amy was trying her best to stay calm.

"About a year after I got here, I was working as a doctor when Shauna came in with her sick sister. Things moved quickly amd within a year, we were married. She left me when she realized I was in love with someone else"

"But why? Why would you just move on so quickly?" Amy's voice slowly rose.

"I thought you'd chosen the Doctor over me. I thought you didn't love me enough to follow me"

Amy's voice continued to rise. "Of course I loved you enough, Stupid Face. I'd love you enough for anything"

-oOo-

A fresh new sunrise brought the Doctor to Rory's door.

"Ponds! Wake up! It's a new day! time to investigate!" The idea of an adventure with those he loved the most had kept him up all night, thinking and planning, and now he was ready to find out more.

Amy came to the door, still in the clothes from the day before. "Doctor," she said grogilly. "It's 6:30 AM"

"Exactly, I let you sleep in," he replied. "Now we can't waste any more of the day; we need to find ojt what's going on."

Amy shut the door and emerged with Rory 10 minutes later, fully dressed and prepared to go.

The three of them went through a similar process to gt Rose and John awake, and then the five of the, hastend to Torchwood to continue their investigation.

This investigation, however, consisted mostly of watching blank computer screens in case they became less blank. Meanwhile, the Doctor was poking around at the gadgets.

"Is this a timey—wimey detector?' He asked, picking up the device that John and Rose had used to find Amy.

"Yeah," John replied. "It goes 'ding' when there's stuff."

At that moment, an idea began to form in the mind of everybody in the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**So I had a really great idea for this story and then I didn't write it down, so I have no idea what it was. Nevertheless, here's chapter 9.**

Once again, the group departed from Torchwood, this time with a timey-whimey detector in their grasp. Again, they headed to the graveyard, it being their only lead. This time, Rose and John took charge.

"Amy, Rory, continue to look around for anything strange," John instructed. "Rose and I will use the timey whimey detector, and Doctor, check the TARDIS for anything useful." It felt good to be on a big adventure again. Torchwood was good to waste time with, but nothing compared to the lives he'd once had. Every day another universe in need of saving, all the new friends he was always making, and then it had just ended. At times he wished he could go back to traveling among the stars.

The moment they stepped into the graveyard, the timey-whimey detector began to go crazy. They'd definitely found something. Slowly, they crept closer to the crack, watching as the dinging got louder and louder. Then they turned around and began searching for something else, anything else that would tell them anything at all.

~oOo~

Meanwhile, Amy and Rory were searching the graveyard for something obvious, something so obvious that they would miss it. Nothing seemed to appear as an answer, until they just gave up searching and sat down to watch as Rose and John worked.

"I missed this." Rory stated, and Amy turned to look at him.

"Missed what?"

"All this, adventures, saving the universe, travelling with you and the Doctor. It was four years for me, and every day I thought about it, the adventures we used to have, and what adventures you were probably having."

"It was only seconds for me. I was at the graveyard. I turned and looked at the angel. Then I was here."

"Wait, Amy, the angel!"

"Uhh, yeah, stupid face, how else would I have gotten here?"

"No Amy, _that_ angel. Does it look familiar?" Catching on, she turned to look at it.

"Oh my god," she whispered. "Rose! John!" She called, not taking her eyes from the angel. "Not to concern you guys, but there's a weeping angel right here. I think it came across with Rory and me."

Rose and John both turned to look at it, and a look of fear crossed both their faces.

"I'll go get the Doctor," Rose said.

~oOo~

The TARDIS was nothing like Rose remembered it, but the idea was the same. It felt like home. More so than her and her mom's flat in London, more than her house in parallel London, and more than her new flat that she and John had only spent one night in.

It felt as if, with just a few levers and buttons, they could be on their way to planet Barcelona or Raxicoricofallipatorious. She almost never wanted to leave, but she knew that Amy and Rory and John were outside waiting for her, so she continued on her mission.

"Doctor!" She called. He poked his head from one of the many hallways.

"Rose! What are you doing in here? Like the new look?"

"Amy and Rory and John wanted me to tell you that there is a weeping angel in the cemetery.

"Oh! They're not blinking, are they?" Rose shook her head "no". "Good, good. I understand now, Rose. It all makes sense."

"What? What makes sense?"

"Isn't it obvious? The paradoxes in New York created a tear in reality. The angels that were still remaining were feeding off that tear. Imagine that displacing someone in time is like a big bowl of fish fingers and custard to them, displacing someone into the wrong universe is like a meal with infinite courses, so many things that shouldn't be, all together at the same time. The angels are making the crack bigger, and the universes can't handle it. They're splitting apart, while the angel just stands and watches."

**So that was fun to write. I can feel the story coming to a close, so it's probably only be a few more chapters. As usual, review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy Summer! I have no clever introduction today, so let's just jump right into it.**

The Doctor left the TARDIS to explain his theory as the rest of the group nodded in sort of understanding. They sat in the cold, damp grass, watching the angel and creating a plan.

"So we need a way to destroy the angel, close the crack, and return you to the correct universe. All at once." John began doubtfully.

Amy nodded. "So let's go over some plans that have worked in the past."

"Plans are so boring!" The Doctor announced, fidgeting from being forced to sit still for too long. "Let's just do stuff and see where it goes." This plan of not planning was quickly dismissed by the rest of the group.

"What about sending the angel through the crack?" Amy suggested.

The Doctor shook his head. "Temporary solution. Killing a symptom, not the problem. If we have to make a plan, it should be a permanent solution."

"Yeah, but the concept of sending something powerful and paradoxical into the crack in order to shut it is a good one." John concluded.

From that, a plan was formed, and they all returned to their respective homes, resting for tomorrow when it was time to carry out the plan.

~oOo~

Everyone was up and gathered at the graveyard when the sun was still just a tiny spot on the horizon. The plan didn't really require it to be this early in the morning, but all had agreed that it would be best to get it all over with as soon as possible.

Phase 1 consisted of a lot of gadgets and mechanics as John and the Doctor got the TARDIS running again. In the meantime, Rose, Rory, and Amy chatted, never letting their eyes stray from the angel.

By 7:30, the TARDIS was up and running again, and it was time for Phase 2.

~oOo~

They'd figured it out. The angel would be impressed if it weren't so certain of its own death. As they stared at it, the angel did not experience the fear it had expected, but rather, relief. It was relieved to be about to die.

Soon, it would be free from its protection, which had become its prison. For millennia, the angel had not been able to die, but had also not been able to love or care or even smile-only feed. As far as it knew, it was the last of its kind, as it had never seen another. It was all alone, surviving forever but never living.

Right now, as the red head, the blonde, and the one with the big nose pushed it into the crack in reality, it smiled, and as they turned away and it began to fade, it let out a last cry.

"Thank you" It was finally free.

~oOo~

With Phase 2 completed, the final Phase 3 began.

"Remember Doctor, fly straight and fast into the crack. It will shut, and you'll have exactly 2.71828 seconds to get the TARDIS back to the other world before you're deleted from existence." A tiny tear glistened in one of Amy's eyes as the Doctor looked at her in confusion.

"Well, aren't you coming?" He held out a hand, but he already knew that Amy was not going to take it.

"I'm sorry Doctor," She almost whispered. "But I can't come with you. Rory and I talked, and Doctor, we can't travel with you forever. It's time we settle down, and we've agreed that here is the place to do it. I'm sorry," she repeated.

The Doctor pretended to be okay with it, but Amy had known him long enough to know that he wasn't.

"Just...make sure River knows we love her. And Doctor...we had the best times together. We saved a whale in outer space and we fought with pirates...and we...and we stopped the Daleks with Winston Churchill. I'll never forget you Doctor...and you'll always be my best friend...and Doctor...I love you." Tears were streaming down her face, and she gave him a quick hug before returning to Rory's side.

The Doctor turned to Rose and John hopefully. "What about you? Want to see the universe again?"

They both shook their heads sadly. "We have a life here now Doctor," Rose replied with a small, sad smile. "As much fun as traveling the universe is, it has to end eventually."

Walking into his TARDIS, the Doctor looked back for just a moment before shutting the door. "Geronimo," He said, tears threatening to overflow, voice barely audible behind the whoosh of the TARDIS.

"Allonsy" John replied, equally soft and final, the only goodbyes they knew how to give.

**So that was kind of sad to write. So first of all, I've kind of been foreshadowing the goodbye scene for a while, making all the characters question if they would return to the universe if they could. Secondly, if you were questioning the number of seconds he had before being deleted, I have four things to say. (1) It was random in that there was no purpose for using that particular number, but (2) it is not a random number I chose, and actually has meaning and (3) I'm a major nerd, so I know this meaning, so (4) if you also understand this number, you are my new best friend.**

**I am sorry if I included any accidental references to John Green books, my mind is currently swimming with them**

**I have one more chapter after this that will be a sort of epilogue, and it'll be up in the next week or two. It would be sooner, but I'm volunteering at vacation bible school next week.**


End file.
